Good Morning
by wickedfrominnocence
Summary: Regina enjoys donning Robin's shirts when she has the chance to, not only does it wrap her up in his scent (something she has come to be quite fond of), but it also has Robin's pupils blowing wide as he reaches to strip her of the article of clothing.
It's one of the days where Henry will be gone all day, sleeping over with Emma (and she had warned Emma that the blonde should text her should he be heading home for any reason whatsoever), and Regina had decided to slip into one of Robin's shirts for the day. It was something she loved doing whenever she got the chance to– they were comfortable, wrapped her up in his scent, and did things to him that she very much enjoyed. Beneath the garment was only a thin pair of panties.

It had started the moment Robin stepped foot in the kitchen and saw her having breakfast, cleavage on display with the way she had left multiple buttons undone. She doesn't miss that glint in his eye, in fact she smirks at it, murmurs a 'good morning,' and continues taking small bites of her food.

The piece of toast she had been bringing to her lips fell to her plate the moment he was there, hand slipping inside the shirt she donned, fingers squeezing her breast in a way he knew would get her riled up. And it does. It has her gasping softly, back arching in hopes of gaining more pressure, more… something. She hadn't expected that something to be him tugging her up from the chair and lifting her onto the kitchen counter (which she mentally notes to clean later, thank you).

His hands don't continue their previous work, though, and it has a soft frown tugging at her lips. The expression has him tugging her closer to him, his hips settling between her legs, hands splayed out across her lower back as he ducks his head down and steals a kiss which says precisely what he plans on doing with her.

They stay like that for a while, just kissing and enjoying the feel of each other's bodies so close together, but then she can feel him hard against her, can sense the small rocks of his hips he's trying to stop or hide. "Need you," she breathes out and he nods his agreement, helps her down, takes her hand, and begins guiding her to the living room. He uses his grasp on her hand as leverage to stop her, turn her, and push her to the wall before he settles on his knees.

He's tugging the shirt open more then, rucking it up so he can press heated, open-mouthed kisses along her stomach, over her hips, even nipping playfully at a spot that's oh so sensitive to any kind of touch at the moment.

Her fingers slip into his hair then, tug gently because as much as she loves this (and, fuck, does she love the feeling of his mouth on her in any way, shape, or form), she really needs to do something about the aching throb between her legs and there's only one thing that will do it for her now.

From there it's all hands tugging at clothes and leaving them in a trail as they head toward the couch, laughing as they stumble back onto it, Regina landing on top of him. She easily shifts to straddle him, rocking her hips so the head of his length bumps against that bundle of nerves, runs through her folds, and then back. It has her breathing out a quiet moan, hands falling to his chest to keep her steady as she continues the motion a few more times before finally sinking down onto him with a loud groan.

She's full, stretched, but she loves the feel of it and is instantly setting a pace of rolling her hips against him, lifting up off of him nearly all the way and then settling back down, grinding down. It's pulling amazing sounds from him and all they do is make her throb even more, has her picking up her pace until his hands on her hips stills them, helps her twist around so her back is to him, and begins guiding her hips into a steady pace once more. And, oh, this is something new, something that has him hitting this spot inside her that causes her to fall back against him, her head pressing back into his shoulder.

She continued rolling her hips, but her hips are stuttering every now and again, losing their rhythm, particularly when his hands move up her body to take her breasts in his hands, kneading the soft, sensitive flesh, pinching and tugging her nipples, causing her to let out an undignified moan. It's not long before her body is going taut, muscles clenching and spasming around him as he does his best to rock his hips up into her, spilling into her just moments later.

Regina doesn't dare move, just lies there until she can catch her breath and then turns her head to press a kiss to his jawline. "We're definitely doing that again."


End file.
